cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Birds of Horror/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the sixth episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Blue Birds of Horror. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Adrian Seidelman: Huh? Mother: Go. Shoo. Shoo. Baby: (laughs) Man: Hey, just wait ‘til I’m famous. Waitresss: Refill? Lucas Amato: Huh? So what’s with all the static? Waitress: Dunno. Its been like that all morning. Lucas: Yeah, just my luck. The football quarters start tonight. Murphy’s Law, right? Adrian: Ah. Feels like the first day of spring. Lucas: I take it you’re talking about those blue birds. Adrian: Yeah. What’s up with that? Lucas: Beats me. But wherever they’re from they sure seem tame. Adrian: Good morning to you too. Woman: Huh? Harold, they’re back. Bring the bread. Harold: Coming. Woman: Help me. Help me, Harold. Harold, they’re ruining the carpet. José von Reichter: (laughs) Two little blue birds sitting on a hill, one named Jack and the other named José. And José is about to take over Meridiana for Daddy. (laughs) Huh? Father? Doctor von Reichter: Of course, who else? José: I can barely see you. Von Reichter: Then turn off the broadcast relay excelerator. José: Oh, right. Von Reichter: That’s better. How is my plan progressing? José: Perfect as usual, Father. Von Reichter: Excellent. With the blue birds wreaking havoc on the citizens of Meridiana, I will soon have them and Cyber Six under my thumb. José, I believe we can move to the next level. José: Then its time? Von Reichter: Yes, go to level two. José: Right. Von Reichter: At precisely eight o’clock, you will broadcast my declaration of conquest. José: Got it. Von Reichter: Remember that the excelerator controlling our birds must be switched off or else its signal will overpower the television signal. José: I’ll make you proud, Father. Lucas: What’s going on here? Oh come on. I thought I just paid my cable bill. José: Get ready folks, its showtime. Techno: Citizens of Meridiana, an army of birds now control the city and tomorrow at midnight their ruler will become your supreme leader. Anyone who resists will suffer the consequences. To recap, by midnight tomorrow, Meridiana will have a new supreme leader. Cybersix: A Techno? Lucas: Cybersix. How did you get here without being attacked by all those crazy birds? Cybersix: Well, there were no birds out there. Lucas: Man, I was just out there. And look. Cybersix: Oh, are you badly hurt? Lucas: Its okay. Don’t go out there. Cybersix: I think I just figured it out. Von Reichter must be controlling those blue birds somehow. Lucas: Airwaves. Cybersix, its all starting to make sense. Someone just took over my television signal, right? Cybersix: Yeah. Lucas: When you left your apartment you didn’t see one single bird out there. That proves that he’s using the airwaves to control them. Cybersix: Good work, Sherlock. Lucas: Hey, you’re not going out there again? Cybersix: Since all the birds are affected by it, we have to find out there that television signal is coming from. Lucas: Cybersix. Hang on, I got you. Cybersix? Are you alright? Cybersix: Thank you, Lucas. Lucas: Huh? Cybersix: Somehow I’ve got to get to the transmitter. Lucas: It would need to be at a high point in the city. Cybersix: But I can’t go out there. Lucas: What to do? Cybersix: And we only have until midnight tomorrow. José: (laughs) If only I can make time go faster. Soon, my precious, soon. Lucas: Right, everything’s ready to go. They’re still out there. Would you like to do the honours? Cybersix: And all I can say is, I just hope this works. Lucas: Me too. In here. Come on. Cybersix: Need some help? Sometimes it takes two. Lucas: This way. Its locked from the outside. Here we go again. Cybersix: After you. You know what to do? Lucas: Yeah, but I’m a little worried about you. Cybersix: Don’t. But Lucas, I’m glad you care. José: Next time I eat pizza, I’ll eat it on a gold plate. Lucas: I just hope this works. Cybersix: We don’t have much time. And remember, be careful. Good luck friend. We’re going to need it. Lucas: Oh no. Yes. Go for it, Data 7. Good work, Data 7, we did it. Oh no, here we go again. Sorry Data 7, I’m all out of tricks. Now what? Here I was thinking of getting a pet budgie. Cybersix: Hm. Its time to pull the plug on that little monster. José: I can’t fail now. In just one hour Father will be supreme ruler. Even Cyber Simpleton can’t stop me now. Cybersix: You willing to put money on that? José: Cybersix, how did you get here? Huh? Huh? What have you done to my birds? Stay away from my machine. Quiet please, gee, I’m trying to do something important here. Ha, that did the trick. Cybersix: Data 7, you made it. Your luck just ran out. José: Correction, your luck just ran out. Cybersix: This doesn’t look good. José: You think you’ve won, don’t you? Cybersix: Care to prove me wrong? José: Once I work the bugs out of this, I’ll be back, I’ll be back. Lucas: Hey you two. Did I miss the fun? Cybersix: Uh (laughs). I’m glad you’re here, Lucas. Thanks for helping us. Lucas: Hey, what are friends for? Would you like to do the honours? Cybersix: I’d love to. Lucas, we have to quit meeting like this. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts